


The Girlfriend Tag

by Joshifer4Everlark



Series: Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, YouTube, the girlfriend tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshifer4Everlark/pseuds/Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: Beca and Chloe decide to do the 'Girlfriend Tag' on YouTube





	The Girlfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested that all of my works be published as individual stories. So this is cross posted as part of the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" series. This story was originally posted September 12, 2017.

“Hi!” a bubbly Chloe said, looking at her web camera, “It’s Chloe! And…” she trailed off, obviously waiting for the next person to finish her sentence.

 

“And Beca,” came a voice off screen, slightly grumbly.

 

Chloe’s bright smile faltered for a millisecond but she recovered quickly and said “and today we’re going to do the girlfriend tag!”

 

Beca could be heard groaning in the background. Chloe turned to her girlfriend who was dramatically sprawled across the bed and fiercely whispered to her, “Well, it’s either this or handcuffs again. You chose this, so deal.”

 

“You’re going to edit this later. Can’t you just do some VFX and edit me in?”

 

“No. Now sit up and join me.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re that pretty,” was the only thing Chloe got in response.

 

“Thanks. Now get your cute ass up here and ask me questions!”

 

“Okay, ummm,” Beca began, “A _m I a coffee or a tea person_?”

 

“I’m tea, you’re coffee,” Chloe replied quickly.

 

“Yep,” Beca agreed, “Except you do love celebratory frappuccinos.”

 

“True,” Chloe agreed. “Okay my turn. “ _Am I a glass-half-full or glass-half-empty person_?”

 

“You’re so optimistic it’s annoying,” Beca said. “I mean, it’s great, but not me.”

 

“You’re getting better though,” Chloe murmured, kissing Beca on the cheek.

 

“ _Am I a morning or an evening person_?” Beca said.

 

“You’re an ‘afternoon, but I still need a nap’ type of person,” Chloe said giggling.

 

“Shut up,” Beca said, hitting Chloe gently with a pillow.

 

“You’re not necessarily a morning person because you do love to party with your jiggle juice at night, but when we have to be up early, you’re tolerable.” Beca said.

 

“How sweet,” Chloe said sarcastically.

 

“ _How did we meet_?” Beca stated, blushing. “Yeah, I’m gonna skip that one. Here’s one. _How old was I when I had my first kiss_?”

 

“Well, I kissed a boy once when I was 12, but my first real kiss was on the back of a pickup truck in a field,” Chloe said.

 

“DUDE! I was also 12! Except mine was at bible camp. I had no idea how to French, but I eventually figured it out,” Beca said, slightly more invested in the whole thing.

 

“You sure did,” Chloe said teasingly. “Amongst other things…”

 

“Whatever. How old were you when you, ya know, did it?” Beca asked curiously.

 

“Um, like, high school—ish,” Chloe said. “I didn’t know what I was doing either. What about you?”

 

 “I was 19, and I got all my moves from a book.”

 

“Remind me that we need to test it out and thank that book later then,” Chloe said with a wink.

 

“Oh my god. You dirty little bird,” Beca exclaimed.

 

***

 

The girls went back and forth for another 15 minutes or so, until they reached the bottom of the list, skipping the ones they didn’t like, while adding in their own questions here and there.

 

“Okay. Here’s the last one,” Beca said, selecting her words very carefully. “ _Who said ‘I love you’ first_?”

 

“Um… Becs, we say that all the time. How am I supposed to remember that?” Chloe asked, slightly confused.

 

“No, not like that, Beale,” Beca said, slightly frustrated at her inability to articulate what she wanted to say. “Like, ‘I _LOVE_ you, I love you.”

 

“We haven’t really said it in that kind of way, yet…” Chloe said, “You know that.”

 

“Well Beale, now we have, because I _LOVE_ you.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes. I do.” Beca said. “There are many things I don’t get or understand, but I do know that I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Chloe said, capturing Beca’s lips in for a kiss, and gently leaning her down across the bed they were sitting on.

 

 

Needless to say, that video did NOT get put on YouTube after all.


End file.
